


Research and Blow Jobs

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Sam wants to do some research for a case and Dean wants to have fun.





	Research and Blow Jobs

Sam was sitting in front of his laptop and search through an article for a case they’re working on, while Dean was lying on the bed and did, of course, nothing to help him. 

“Did you find something?” asked Dean and looks up from his magazine. 

Sam turns his head to look at his brother. 

“No and it would be very nice if you could be more helpful,” said Sam and waits for Dean’s reaction. 

“I’m helpful. I will not bother you, will I?" asked Dean and raised an eyebrow.

Sam just rolls his eyes and turns his attentively to his laptop and to the article he was reading again. 

It was silence in the room for about five minutes, until Dean stands up from his bed and walks over to Sam, putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders. 

“What do you want, Dean?” asked Sam and tries not to get interrupted by his brother. 

“I’m bored.”

“And what exactly should I do about that?”

"I don't know, but maybe we can have a little fun," whispers Dean into Sam's ear, before he licks over Sam's earlobe, making his brother moan softly.

Dean knows all the sensitive spots on Sam’s body and he knows how he gets his way. 

“Dean, not now. I’m working,” said Sam throws an angry look at his brother’s direction. 

“I know, but it seems like you are a little tense,” said Dean and moves his hand between Sam’s long legs. “Here.”

Sam tries so hard to bite back a moan and concentrate on the case. But it seems like Dean has magic hands or something, because every time he wants to resist, he couldn’t. 

"You like that?" Dean's voice is rough and his breath feels hot against his skin. A goosebump spread on his skin, where Dean touched him.

Dean smirks, as Sam opened his legs a little for him, giving him better access. And he feels how his brother was getting hard under his hand. He placed soft kisses along Sam's throat and smiles against the skin, while he was moving his hand between his legs.

Now, Sam couldn’t hold back the moan and leans back into his chair and closed his eyes. 

"I really don't want to interrupt you're working, so I have an idea. How about I'm sucking your dick under the table and you can do your research." Dean suggested and waits for Sam's responds.

Sam just nods and Dean took that as an invitation to go on his knees and crawl under the table. 

Sam opened his eyes again and looked down to see his brother smirking up at him, moving his hands to his crotch and stroke the material of Sam’s jeans, feeling his hard cock. 

Dean opens the button and moves the zipper down, Sam lifts his hips so that Dean could pull his pants down.

“Can you move with your chair a little closer to the table?” 

“Sure.”

Sam does what he was told and moved closer to the table and Dean. 

Dean licks his lips and moves his mouth to Sam’s dark blue underwear, mouthing Sam’s cock through his underwear. 

Sam moans and a few drops of pre-come dripping out of his slit and inside his boxer briefs. As he feels how Dean pulls at his boxer briefs, he lifts his hips again, so his brother could pull them down. 

A deep growl escaped Dean’s lips, as he saw the hard cock of his brother right in front of him. He couldn’t wait to put his fucking mouth around it, taste the saltiness of the pre-come and suck it, but not yet. 

Dean puts his hand around the big length of Sam’s beautiful cock and strokes it, slow and gentle, just how Sam likes it. 

Sam gasps and he really wants to work on the case, but he couldn’t. Dean’s hand felt so fucking good on his cock that he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but his brother’s hand. 

“Do you work on the case, Sam?” asked Dean and plays with the tip, smearing the pre-come around Sam’s cockhead. 

“Not really.” Sam’s words come out like a moan. 

"You know that's not the plan. I said you do your research and I suck your dick under the table. If you're not working we had moved this whole thing to the bed instead," said Dean, while he was moving his hand up and down Sam's cock, getting him a little harder.

“I’m sorry,” said Sam and closed his eyes giving himself to Dean. 

“It’s okay. I’ll still gonna suck you.”

Dean removes his hand from Sam’s cock and replaced it with his mouth, sucking hard on the tip. 

“Oh God, Dean,” moaned Sam and moves his hand to Dean’s hair, grips it tightly. 

Dean hums in response and closed his eyes as well as he tastes Sam's pre-come on his tongue. Sam always tastes so fucking good and Dean couldn't get enough of it. His hand moves to Sam’s balls and squeeze them gently. 

Sam groans again. He loves when Dean does that. When he was sucking his dick and squeezes his balls, it felt so good. 

Dean lowers his head further down on Sam’s cock, sucking on it like Sam’s gonna pay him for that. His cock getting hard in his jeans and pressed against his zipper. He works his jeans open with one hand pulls the zipper down and gets his hard cock out, moving his hand up and down, moaning softly around Sam's.

For a second Sam opened his eyes and looks down at his big brother, afraid he might blow his load right then. To see how Dean strokes his own cock, while he sucks him off makes Sam moan again.

“Fuck, Dean. You’re so naughty,” moaned Sam and stroke Dean’s hair with his hand, feeling the soft strands of Dean’s short hair under his fingers. 

Dean sucks a little harder now, wants to make Sam come so fucking bad it hurts.

Sam feels how his balls getting tight and how close he was to come. He moves his hips, thrust slowly into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean moves his thumb over his slit and moans. 

And that was it. Sam’s coming in hot, white spurts into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean swallowed it all and works Sam through the aftershocks before he released him out of his mouth. He fists his cock fast and moves his hips, thrusting into his hand; it doesn't take long for Dean to come too.

He moans loudly well he was coming onto the wood floor in front of him. His breathing was fast and he closed his eyes for a second. After he comes down from his orgasm and crawled out from under the table, he stands up and pulls his boxer briefs and pants up. 

Dean has a satisfied smile on his lips. 

“And how was it?” 

“Good, really good. You know that I love everything you do for me."

“I know.”

Dean puts a hand on Sam’s cheek and kissed him tenderly. 

After he pulls away he looks at Sam, who was pulling his boxer briefs and pants up. 

“And now I get my research done.”

“Do that.”


End file.
